


Time after Time

by zacklover24



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Hargreeves, Alpha David "Dave" Katz, Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha Luther Hargreeves, Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Multiple Timelines, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Omega Ben Hargreeves, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, Past Mpreg, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: The Hargreaves have averted the apocalypse! Sort of, Vanya now has a better understanding of her powers, but is not fully off her mood pills. Fives thinks they beat the commission that they won. And he now relaxe. Maybe pick up a hobby, or try to get into his proper body. Yea, no. One day out of the blue Luna, his niece and former partner from the Organization show up to tell them that the odds of the apocalypse still happening are high. Well fuck, it seems that they are now stuck with Luna. A series of interconnecting one shots from, helping Klaus get sober, helping Vanya to learn her powers, trying to be a normal functioning family and trying not let the end of the world happen. The biggest question on the mind of the academy is who is Luna's mother or father?
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doomsday Reality- Noir Timeline down at the docks in a warehouse

It was a dark, cold and rainy night. The type of night that screamed at you to stay home, stay dry and stay safe. But, it was also the type of night where all sorts of vile and nefarious deeds took place. Down by the docks were a series of warehouses, in front of one of them were a pair of guards. They weren’t sure what was going inside, except for some screaming and yelling. The guards rolled there eyes, when someone approached them. The person smiled and pulled out a gun. 

“You think me dumb?” Six asks as his lips curl up into a cruel smile as he kicks the box in front of him. Meanwhile inside the warehouse crime boss Six was trying to make a deal.

The man in front of Six, funny enough there were six men in total. “We would never think you dumb.” 

“Then why!?” He asks flipping the cover box open, as he removes the contents. It was a tommy gun he pulled out, “Why are you trying to sell me fake guns?” 

The man backed away with his hands up, “We-I mean- we would never sell you fake guns, Six. You're our best client.” 

“Am I those?” Six asks with a dark smile, as he dropped the fake gun to the floor, “You're trying to stall for time aren’t you?” 

“What why?” The man asks Six, as he slowly reaches into his pocket. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you thought you could take out one of the Hargreaves? After all the good we do for this city?” Six asks looking over his shoulder. 

“The good!? Your family has done nothing but rot this city from the inside out. That bastard Four and his drugs. How many have died due to him?” The man asks, pulling out a gun. 

“Not enough it seems. You don’t need to take his drugs.” Six points out with a sigh and an eye roll. 

“And yet he pushes them onto us.” The man, pointing his gun at Six, “We kill you, we can kill the others.” 

“You sure about that?” Six asks as the gun was shot out of his hand. The man let out a cry of pain, as the other men tried to get there guns out but they were all shot. “About time Luna.” He says looking over his shoulder to see a young woman in a gray striped three piece suit.

“Sorry sir, but there guards out front thought they were a match for me.” Luna says holtersing her guns as she stood next to him. There were holes in her jacket, and the faint smell of copper clung to her, as she stood next to Six. 

“Aww did they think they could stop you?” Six asks, licking his lips as he started to untuck his shirt. “You're going to want to call Tony, and his cleaning crew. To many dead bodies to leave for the cops.” 

“Yes, sir. I saw a phone in the office, I’ll go ahead and make the call.” Luna tells him with a bow. 

“Wait before you go. Tell Tony that you're going to pay him double, it's his youngest birthday coming up, right?” Six asks her. 

“Yes, she’s turning ten.” 

“Aww such a sweet age. Well pay him double so he can get her something for her big day.” Six tells her as his chest opened up and tentacles come out. 

“Yes, sir.” She says heading to the office. Luna made it to the office ignoring the cries of pain, and fear, the sounds of flesh and bone being ripped apart and blood hitting the ground. She quickly dialed a number, “Hello Tony how are you this evening? Yes, I know it's late, but I have a job for you. There are several dead bodies at warehouse fifteen. Yes, I need you to clean up a mess left behind by Six. Again I know it’s late but Six told me to tell you that we will pay you double. Why? No, reason you just do a wonderful job is all. Yes, yes, yes, and yes. Wonderful thank you Tony.” Luna hung up the phone and walked back to Six. In front of him, were six dead bodies, body parts, organs, bones, fabric and blood were flung all over the place. 

“Tony and his crew will be here in twenty.” She tells him, as Six was tucking his shirt back in. 

“Thank you, Luna. You're free to enjoy the rest of the evening or is it morning?” Six asks, turning to leave. 

“A fair bit of both sir.” She tells him following after him. 

“Fair enough. One isn’t going like this.” Six mutters. 

“I do believe he was too busy at the mayor’s ball to know what is going on tonight.” Luna points out. 

“Eh, fair enough. I’ll let Seven know about the double pay for Tony. Have a good night Luna.” Six says heading to his car. 

“You as well sir.” 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Within the city were designated safe zones. These zones were no fighting, no drug deals and all feuds between the families were mute. Within the primary safe zone was a humble bakery. It was an average looking place with large bay windows, during warm months there were tables and chairs. Displayed on the outside were red letters that read ' _Ruth's bakery'._ The inside had a large wrap around counter and aluminum stools with red cushions. There were several booths, the floor had white and black titles. Behind the counter were several display cases, and coffee machines. The place always smelled good. The bakery was empty by the time Luna got there, she knew it wasn’t a slow night. But, this time of night rarely anyone was out, and yet Ruth kept it open for all the lost and weary souls that called the city home. 

“Luna, yikes rough night?” Ruth asks, upon seeing Luna. Luna let out a chuckle as she looked down. At some point Luna’s jacket came undone, so everyone could see that her vest and work shirt had several bullet holes in them, coupled with dried blood.

“Something like that. Can I get my usual please?” Luna asks, sitting down at the counter.

“With or without rat poison?” Ruth asks her, smiling.

“With the poison, it's been a rough night.” Luna tells her.

“I can tell. So who was it tonight?” Ruth asks, placing a cup of coffee in front of her and pouring some rat poison into the cup.

“Six.” Luna tells her taking a sip.

“Does-does he really have tentacles that come out of his stomach?” Ruth asks, grabbing a doughnut.

“Yes.” Luna tells her taking a small sip from her coffee. 

“Eeek and I thought Three was bad.” Ruth mutters as she places the doughnut in front of Luna. 

“Three ain’t so bad, as long you cover your ears.” Luna tells her, as the pair start to chuckle. The bell over the door rang and in came man. Ruth took in a sharp breath as the man came in. He was tall with slicked back red hair, he wore a domino mask, and a very nice black three piece suit. Luna looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. The man gestured to a booth and Luna joined him with her coffee and doughnut. 

“Boss.” Luna greets taking a bite from her food. 

“Hello sir and welcome, what would you like?” Ruth asks the Boss. 

“A plain black coffee.” The Boss requests in an appealing voice. Ruth looked to Luna who nodded her head. 

“I’ll get right on that sir.” Ruth says leaving. 

“What an odd girl.” The Boss says to Luna, who merely quirked an eyebrow. “She looked at you, before leaving. As if asking permission.” 

“It’s hard to trust people in this timeline.” Luna simply says with half a shrug, “May I ask why you're here? I just got my assignment done.” 

The Boss’s lips curled up into a smile, as Ruth came back with his coffee, and quickly left. “I have a new long term assignment for you. There’s an issue in the prime timeline. As you know our double agent went and averted the apocalypse.” 

“That’s what we wanted. To say fuck you to the Handler and the commission.” Luna points out to him, “No one died.” 

“Yes, that is what we wanted in the end. But, for some reason the chances of the apocalypse are still very, very, very, high.” The Boss tells her taking a sip of coffee, “This is good coffee.” 

“I know, how high are the chances?” Luna asks, taking a sip from her coffee. 

“Ninety-nine and nine percent.” The Boss says as Luna spit out her coffee. 

“Fuck a duck, that’s high. How come?” She says whipping her mouth and the table. 

“We don’t know. There is something that our agent didn’t do, or did incorrectly.” The Boss tells her.

Luna rolled her eyes, “I doubt that. He is way too good to have messed up.” 

“Hey, I know that, you know. But, the higher ups want to make sure.” The Boss explains sounding done. 

Luna let out a sigh, “Alright fine. I’ll do it.” 

“I knew you would. You’ll still be assigned tasks and assignments from time to time. But, your main focus is to assist our agent. Also give him this.” The Boss says sliding Luna a digital watch and a letter. 

“Very well, sir. It will be done.” 

“Good.” 

End of line 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Realty-Hargreaves Manor

Fives morning started out alright. He had gotten a whole four hours of sleep, got into a debt with Dolores about his lack of sleep, he even managed to snag his second cup of coffee. Fives had learned to ignore the looks that he got from his siblings and his mother. He was getting used to it. What Fives didn’t expect was to find someone in his room. Fives slowly took a sip from his coffee as he watched the person in his room, said person was poking around his desk. It was a young woman with dark brown hair, that was done in a Dutch braided bun, a pair of ripped and torn blue jeans, boots that were caked with mud, and a gray hoodie jacket. Around her neck were a pair of white stereo headphones. 

“Luna,” Fives says as Luna let out an eep, as she turned to look at him with wide hazel green eyes, and she was wearing a pastel blue tie dye shirt. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“UNCLE FIVES!” Luna happily cheered as she rushed to hug him, Fives rolled his eyes and teleported out of the way. Luna let out a eep as she hit the wall. “You're a dick.” 

“Yup.” Fives says turning and heading back to the kitchen, with Luna chasing after him. Fives chose to ignore her as he kept walking. 

“You're a real asshole.” Luna tells him as the pair enter the kitchen, Fives again chose to ignore her as he sat down. 

“What are you doing here?” Fives asks, taking a sip from his cup. Luna let out a tsk as she plucked the cup of his hand. The rest of the Hargreaves looked at her with fear in there eyes. 

"You mean besides trying to get a rise out of you?” Luna asks, pulling out a vial from her jacket pocket. 

“Yes.” Fives says with a scowl, as she poured the contents of the vile into the coffee. 

“Well,” She says, sitting down next to him as she pulled out a letter and a digital watch from her other jacket pocket.

“Welcome back Fives dear. I'm glad to see that you're joining us for breakfast.” Grace greets cheerfully as she serves everyone there breakfast. Fives let out a grunt, as he pushed the plate over to Luna as he started to read the letter.

“So, can I?” She asks, eyeing the plate, and then looking at Fives, who gave her a nod. “Yum.” 

Fives eyes went wide as he read over the letter, as he reached the middle of the letter. Luna was buttering and putting jam on the toast, she hadn’t touched anything else on the plate. Due to the rest of the family just gawking at her. “Is he joking?” Fives asks as Luna starts to nimble on the toast. 

“No.” Luna bluntly tells him, “It really is that high. I went back and checked for myself.” 

“How?” 

“I would tell you if I knew. Hell no one knows why it’s so high. I mean the main cause was Vanya losing control of her powers, and being taken off her mood pills too fast.” Luna explains snapping her fingers as she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a pills bottle, and popped a pill. 

“Right, then what the hell is going?” Fives asks with a scowl, Luna could only shrug as she ate. “So what are you doing here?” 

“Well, I’m here long term. The Boss wants me to assist you and try to uncover the why. It also means that I’ll be staying here for a time.” Luna explains. 

“Fuck.” Fives growled, as he sat the letter down. “So he’s reinstating me then?” 

“Technically you were still part of the organization, you were just fucking with the Handler.” Luna tells him, as Fives let out a grunt. “Well if that is all settled for now at least, I’m going to go finish unpacking.” As she got up and down the coffee. “If you need me that is where I’ll be there.” 

“Fine.” Fives snaps as Luna walks off humming. “You know, I’m going to have to go and talk to him.” 

“Of course I know. And he’s waiting for you.” Luna yells back, as she was now gone. 

“Five who the fuck was that?” Diego asks as Fives picked at his food. 

“Who her? She’s no one, just my old partner.” Fives explains putting the watch on, “I need to talk to someone.” As he tapped the touch and vanished. 

End of line 


	3. Chapter 3

Luna happily hummed as she folded a blanket and gently placed it at the foot of the bed. She spent the last two hours unpacking, putting her clothes and weapons away. She even set up her desk with her laptop, and camera. The small bookcase she owned was overly packed with books. The table that was in the room had a gray sewing machine that was plugged into the wall, under the table were three chests. Luna was happily putting away more of her weapons when she heard the snap and cackle sound of Fives appearing. 

“You’ve been busy.” Fives comments as he popped into Luna’s room. 

“Had to do something. Didn’t want to be alone with my thoughts.” Luna admits with a half shrug. 

“Huh.” All Five said as he sat down on the bed. 

Luna made good use of the space that she had. Hanging on the ceiling were two sea glass mobiles one was blue and the other was green. The bed Five noted was no longer a twin but a gray full bed with storage under the mattress. Across from the bed was her desk with a laptop, and camera on it, to the left of the desk was an overly packed bookcase, while on the right was a dresser, with picture frames. Also on the right was a table; on the table was a gray sewing machine that was plugged into the wall, under the table was a big and long chest with animal carvings on it, there were two other chests on top of them. One of the chests had cravings of spools on it, while the second chest had needles, bobbins and the like. And then he looked at the closest. It was bursting to the seams with clothes. 

“You’ve been really busy.” Five repeats as Luna put something into the dresser. 

“I didn’t want to head downstairs without you.” Luna tells him with a sigh, “They don’t trust me, yet.” 

“They have no reason to.” Fives points out as he cracked his neck. 

“I know they don’t. But, with you they might.” Luna tells him with a forced smile. 

“You don’t know my siblings.” 

“I know mom, or at least one verison of him. I don’t know this version of him.” Luna whispers as she pulls out a set of dog tags, and starts to play with them. 

“Hate to break it to you, but he is an utter disappointment right now.” Fives states with a smirk, “He’s not like the one who raised you.” 

“I understand. Do you think we can help him?” She asks, as she took in a deep breath. 

“We can try. I hate to break this to you Luna, but this family is fucked up.” Fives tells her with a sigh, “The Boss says we need to work together and figure out this mess.” 

“No, shit.” Luna says with an eye roll, as she felt buzzing coming from her pocket. Luna pulled out her phone and saw a message, “Look, can you like leave so I can change?” 

“Judith gave you an assignment?” Fives asks her, as Luna nodded her head yes. “Right, I’ll meet you, meet you downstairs.” 

“Thank you.” Fives said nothing as he popped out of the room. Luna let out a huff as she walked over to her closest and started pulling out clothes. First was a pair of black and white striped breeches, with a pair of weather worn boots, a black shirt, with a brown vest, a leather belt with two flintlock pistols on the back of her belt, her cutlass, and a waist length gray jacket with copper buttons. She changed her hair into a simple bun, as she tied a red bandana over her hair; last but not least she removed her dog tags and put on a puka shell necklace. 

Luna headed downstairs passing Grace, who was busy dusting and humming as she worked. Luna hummed a random tune as she approached the living room, but stopped still. She could hear everyone talking, and asking questions at Five. 

“Who is she?” Luther asks Fives, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice as he spoke.

“Does it really fucking matter who Luna is? She's here to stay.” Fives says snapping at his brother.

“She could kill us in our sleep.” Vanya softly says, as she shifted closer to Luther.

“No, Vanya, she won't.” Five tells her, his voice was even and calm.

“How can you be so sure?” Allison gently asks him with announce, clear as day in her voice.

“I know her alright.” Five states with an eye roll and huff.

“You guys do know she's an omega, like me and Vanya.” Klaus says finally speaking. Five let out a soft growl as he glared at his brother. Klaus gave him an amused smirk, used to Fives growling at him. 

“An omega? Fives, why the hell are you hanging around with an unbounded omega?” Diego demands/ asks him.

“She's my niece. And no I'm not going to tell you any more then that.” Fives tells them with a hiss.

“Vanya,” Diego says looking at her, “You were sitting next to Fives, and Luna. What did she smell like?” 

“That's just plain rude di.” Klaus sings songs out, with a lazy smile, as he lunged against the bar. 

“She smelled nice.” Vanya tells him. “We should trust Five. If he trusts Luna, we should as well.” Luna took in a deep breath as she entered the living room. Six pairs of eyes were on her. No one knew what to say, as Luna shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“Going to that timeline?” Fives asks her, breaking the silence. 

“Yea, don't know for how long.” Luna tells him with a lazy shrug as she rubs the back of her neck. “Right I should probably introduce myself properly.” 

“That would be nice.” Allison says, as Luna had to hide her eye roll. 

“Right, I’m Luna Katz, I work with uncle Fives with the organization we pretty much fuck with the Handler and commission.” Luna explains, still rubbing the back of her neck. “Uncle Fives told me who everyone here is, so no need to introduce yourselves.” 

“You told her about us?” Luther asks, as Five didn’t say anything. “Why?” 

“Why not? It’s not big of a deal. Right Luna?” Five ask looking at Luna. 

“Yea, I should go.” Luna says nervously. Rolling down her jacket sleeve and tapping the screen, as a 3D model of the world popped up, she swiped left till she came to another model. With a smile she zoomed in and taped an orange dot that was on the globe. And in a flash of white she was gone. 

“I need to go work on something.” Five says vanishing, and leaving his confused siblings behind. 

Four hours later, Luna was back. She was back holding a coffer, she was also missing her bandanna, her jacket, there were holes and slash marks in her vest, shirt and pants, she was also missing her guns and cutlass. And she was soaked. 

“Do I want to know?” Five asks, not looking up from his book. 

Luna pressed her lips into a thin line, as she put the coffer down. “No.” 

“Didn’t think so.” Five simply says as Luna shakes her head, flinging water around. 

“Oh right.” Luna says opening the coffer and pulling out a book, and walking over to Fives. She left behind a trail of water as she did. “Found this while I was in Bombay.” Fives happily inspected the book, 

“I’m heading up to my room to dry off and get changed, and to fix my clothes.” Luna turned to leave, picking up the coffer as she did. 

Fives smirked and ignored everyone starting at him. “Thanks Luna.” 

“Welcome uncle Fives.” She calls to him.

End of line 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prime Timeline Alpha and Omega: 
> 
> Klaus, Omega: Lavender and strawberries 
> 
> Luna, Omega: Lavender and Honey 
> 
> Ben, Omega: elderberry and lemon
> 
> Vanya, Omega: elderflower and strawberries
> 
> Dave, Alpha: Fresh cut grass and firewood 
> 
> Luther, Alpha: Charcoal and barely 
> 
> Diego, Alpha: oatmeal and stout 
> 
> Allison, Alpha: roses and baby breath
> 
> Fives, Alpha: sandalwood and sea salt


	4. Chapter 4

Ben had been asked by Klaus to watch Luna for a few days. Ben hadn't liked the idea, but seeing how nervous it made Vanya and how on edge Diego and Luther were, he agreed. Not that Ben blamed his brother. Luna was an enigma to everyone but Five. Five trusted Luna and Luna trusted Five, and that was all they knew about her. But, Ben knew there was more. He knew that she liked to read, loved to take photos, she liked to hum if she was sewing. Like right now, Ben had sat down on her bed, as she was fixing an article of clothing. To Ben it looked like a shirt, and nice looking one at that. It almost looked like something Klaus or Allison would wear.

“I hate working with silk.” Luna growls as she pulls the shirt from the machine. It was a quarter length sleeve shirt; it was navy purple. "Why must silk be a bitch to work with?"

' _A silk shirt is more up Allison's alley then Klaus. He might like it or he will sell.'_ Ben thinks as Luna looks over the shirt.

“I wonder if Klaus would like this?” She mutters to herself, as she bit her bottom lip hard enough for it to bleed. Ben watched in horror and fascination, as blood dripped from the wound and then it stopped and healed, as she licked the blood away. “Fuck, it might as well start building some bridges.” 

' _Klaus will apprentice it.'_ Ben thinks as Luna gently folded the shirt and left her room, with Ben following her. Ben popped into Klaus's room, and winced. His brother was passed out on his bed.

“Klaus, wake up!” Ben yells, shaking his brother's shoulder.

“Fuck off Ben.” Klaus groans, trying to swat his brother's hands away.

“Come on asshole, wake up.” Ben says as a set of knocks were on the door. “Welp here she is.” Klaus let out a grunt as he shuffled over to the door and yanked it open. 

“Hi Klaus-holy shit!” Luna yelps as she gets a good look at Klaus. He looked like shit, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, he was paler than normal, his eyeliner was smudged and he was using the door frame for support. 

“Well, hello there Luna.” Klaus greets, not missing as Luna shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “What can I do for you?” 

“Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?” She asks

“No.” Klaus tells her with a fake smile. 

“Yes.” Ben snaps at him, with a glare. 

Klaus let out a soft hiss, and turned his head to face Ben with his own glare, before he looked at Luna. “What can I do for you?” 

“Well I was out and about and saw this.” Luna says, presenting the shirt to Klaus, “Uncle Fives saiad you might like it.” 

Klaus was stunned by the gesture as he took the shirt, “Is this?” 

“Pure silk, yes. I hope you like it.” Luna tells him with a genuine smile on her face. 

“How do you know I won’t just try to sell this?” Klaus asks as he rubbed the fabric. 

“Oh do whatever you want with it. I don’t care, sell it, don't sell, wear it, don’t wear it. I was told by someone that it's easier to burn bridges than to build them. But, I want to start building them.” Luna explains with a half hearted shrug, “Do enjoy the shirt, whatever you do with it that is.” She gave a smile and left. 

“How much do you think we could get for it?” Klaus asks, eyeing the shirt, as he closed the door.

“Don't you dare.” Ben hisses/warns, “She worked hard on that.”

That caught Klaus off guard, “She made this?” 

“Fixed it, she fixed it.” Ben quickly corrects, “It’s a nice shirt.” 

“Huh, guess I can keep it.” Klaus says gently, placing the shirt on the desk. “It is a nice shirt.” He says agreeing with Ben. 

“No, shit.” Ben tells him with a sigh, “She's trying you know.” 

“I guess.” Klaus mutters as he falls face first into his bed. Ben knew that this conversion was over, and went back to Luna. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ben found Luna rummaging around in a bag that was next to the table, he sat down on the bed and watched. Luna pulled out a soft blue shirt printed with butterflies, and then she frowned. The left sleeve was badly ripped. 

“Hmm.” Luna hums as she changed out the spool of thread on the machine and picked some thread that matched the shirt. Ben watched as she turned the sleeve inside out and pinned it. She was just starting to work when Five popped back into the room, carrying something. 

“Where have you been?” Luna asks not looking up from her task. 

“In the monster hunter timeline. Had to clean up one of Jason’s messes, and I grabbed you a couple of things.” Five explains setting the items down. Luna paused and looked at the items. 

“Is that a bolt of leather?” She asks getting up and running her fingers over the dark brown material. 

“Elk leather.” Five tells her with a smirk as he hands her the second item. It was a brown bag, “I also picked you up some honey sticks.” 

“Oh yum. Thanks.” Luna says, picking one of the sticks from the bag, “Blackberry blossom honey.” She bit off the bottom and got back to work. 

“What are you doing?” Five asks as Luna finishes sewing up the sleeve and the honey stick.

“Fixing up a shirt I found in the cult timeline. I thought Vanya might like it.” As she tossed the shirt to Five, “I also found one for Allison and Klaus. Can you fold that for me?” She asks, pulling out a teal blue shirt, “Another silk shirt, now what is, oh I see.” There was hole in the shirt. 

Five rolled his eyes as he folded the shirt, “What is it I always tell you? It's easier to burn bridges than to build them.” 

“I know it is.” Luna says with a sigh, “But listen mannequin fucker, after a while you have to grow tired of doing that.” 

“Brat.” Five growls out, which Luna ignored in favor of working on the shirt. “I hate that you're right. It might be time to build some new bridges.” 

“And here I thought you missed your family.” Luna asks with a smirk, “You worked your ass off to get back to them. And now pushing them away why?” 

“You know why.” 

“I know, I just don’t like it. And there done.” Luna says looking at the now fixed shirt, “I hope they like them.” 

“I’m sure they will. You do good work.” 

“Not really, but I do try.” 

End of line 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noir Timeline- Warehouse 13

The warehouse should have been quiet, and empty. The workers went home hours ago, doing there work of stacking and sorting the crates of goods. But, deep in the back of the warehouse was the sound of bones cracking, maniacal laughter, the squeaking of an overhead light. The light was swaying back and forth, while flickering. 

“Luna, Luna, Luna, what are you going to do with you?” Micky asks as he punches Luna hard in the chest with his brass knuckles. Luna could taste cooper in her mouth, and the searing pain from her ribs. She didn’t think they were broken, or cracked. Just bruised, which meant they would heal shortly.

“Bastard.” Luna growls spitting out the blood. Luna had been caught by Micky’s goons as she came to collect, knocked out, and stripped of her hat, vest, tie, guns, and jacket, and she was tied to a chair. Micky had done a number to her, her eyes were black and swollen, her lips were cut; bleeding, her nose was bent at an odd angle with blood dripping from it. 

Micky let a tsk, as he punched her in the jaw hard, Luna’s jaw let out a sickening crack as it broke. “I don’t see why, you never came to work for me. You're so smart. Can’t you see the Hargreaves are a poison on this city?” He asks. Luna cast him a glare as she looked away. She needed to set her jaw and quick. “I know what would say, that I’m the poison and there trying to save the city. Fuck that!” He yells punching her again. Luna let out a growl as she used her shoulder to reline her jaw, as she was doing that, she saw something. Something she could use. 

“Ditch them and come work for me.” Micky pleads, as he grabbed her face and squeezed her checks, “I hate to ruin such a pretty face.” 

“Fuck you Micky.” Luna growls, “I hate working for the family, but it pays. Your nothing more than a damn leech.” She says with a smug smirk, “You ain’t nothing.” 

“And you're nothing more than a goddamn whore!” Micky yells, punching her again. Luna started to laugh as she spit out a mixture of blood and saliva onto the floor. 

“Oh Micky you're such a worthless idiot.” Luna mocked, as her hands started to glow blue. “As an aside your victims want to say hi, and have a little payback.” 

“What the hell are you on about?” Micky asks backing up in fright, and then it happened. Luna started to laugh, but it was drowned out by the yelling and screaming of Micky’s dead victims. The ghosts came rushing out of nowhere and attacked him. Luna ordered one to free her. Luna calmly ignored the screams, of terror, pain, the sound of bones being broken, skin being cut and blood hitting the ground. She whipped a hand over her face, cleaning the blood off her face and set her nose. Very calmly she put her hat, vest, tie, guns, and jacket back on. 

“All this over some money.” Luna softly muttered with a sigh as shock her head. As she walked over to Micky’s dead body, “All you had to do was pay me. But, here we are.” As she crouched down next to him, and pulled out a manila envelope from the remains of his shirt. “All you had to do was pay me.” She tucked the envelope into her jacket, and then she glared at the ghosts who were milling about. 

“You got your revenge now leave.” Luna barks at them. 

“Why should we?” A ghost asks as they got close to Luna, “We like this, we like being able to hurt those who hurt us.” The ghost tells her. 

Luna let out a huff and rolled her eyes as she bawled her hands into fists and they started to glow blue once more, “You could have just left.” As she raised her arms up and then slammed them downwards, the ghosts let out screams as they vanished downwards, “Enjoy your stay.” As she turned on her heel, as she pulled out a buckwheat honey stick and walked into the cold night.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Luna hid a yawn behind her hand, as she entered the kitchen. The rest of the Hargreaves were seated and eating breakfast. Well except for Fives, he was reading a newspaper and ignoring everyone else. Grace was humming as she made a plate for Luna. 

“Morning uncle Fives.” Luna greets as set a cup of coffee in front of him, “How is my favorite uncle this fine morning?” 

Fives let out a snort, as he folded his paper down and gave her a suspicious look, “What do you want?” 

“What do you mean? Can’t I be nice to my favorite uncle?” She asks with a cheerful smile. 

“What do you want?” He asks slowly, taking a sip from the coffee. 

“Right,” Luna says with an eye roll, “I was going to the park to take pictures and then head to the garment district. Did you want to come?” 

“I would rather get impaled.” Five snips at her. 

“Don’t be over dramatic. Being impaled is more my thing anyway. And you told me that I shouldn’t go out into the city alone.” Luna points out. “Would you care to join me?”

Fives simply gave her a pointed look, “No. I have an assignment and Diego is coming with me.” He explains, as Diego gave him a confused look.

Luna's face fell, “Really old man? Fuck you.” 

“Yes, and no thank you.” Fives says with a smug smile on his face, as Luna let out a few colorful cruises, “Why don't you and Luther go to the park together?” 

“What?!” Luna and Luther both yell in shock.

“Kids no yelling.” Grace scolds. Everyone was quick to say sorry.

“Luther is into photography. And I know he was going to the park for the same reasons you were.” Fives explains, “And who would mess with you with an alpha like Luther?” 

“I mean if he wants to.” Luna says rubbing her arm. Luther was torn, as he looked between Luna and Fives.

“I don't see why not.” Luther tells her, “It might be nice to get to know you better.” 

Luna's eyes lit up as she hugged Luther. “Thank you so much Luther.” 

Luther stunned by the sudden show of affection, “Your welcome.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

With breakfast done, and Luna had showered and changed, her and Luther were off. But, not before Fives suggested she give her money and list to Allison, since she, Vanya and Klaus were headed to the garment district. 

“Uncle Fives told me you spent time on the moon.” Luna says as she took out her black canon digital camera from her bag. Luna also adjusted her headphones, she never left home without them. Fives told Luther that Luna suffered from anxiety and wore the headphones to keep calm. But, not to worry, she could read lips. 

“He told you that?” Luther asks as Luna nodded her head yes, “Didn’t think he cared about that.” 

“You would be shocked with what he told me.” Luna confesses with a shrug, as they got to the lake, “I’m going to head over to the lake. I want to see if there are any birds.” 

“Alright.” They walked around the lake chatting and snapping pictures. At some point they stopped and grabbed bubble tea, strawberry for Luther, taro for Luna. 

“Hold up, you're telling me you have several published articles in the smithsonian journal?” Luna asks him with a smile. 

Luther gave her a shrug, as he took a sip from the tea, “It’s not impressive. I would write about my time on the moon, and send it down. I guess mom or Pogo published it. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Not a big deal? That’s super impressive. You should be proud.” Luna gleefully tells him, “You should be proud that your published author.” 

“I guess-thank you.” Luther softly mutters as he took a big sip from the sip. The poor guy almost choked.

“Your welcome, you know I’ve been around. And I’ve seen some pretty cool shit.” 

“Like?” 

“Umm, one time when I was in the monster hunter timeline, I saw a dragon.” 

“You didn’t.” 

“I totally did. Okay so there I was hunting this thing, doesn’t matter what. And after I killed I saw this cave, so do you know what I did?” 

“You go in?” 

“I go in, and as I go in, I see gold. Like huge fucking towers of gold, and I’m like sweet. But the dragon was there.” 

“What did you do?”

“I filled my bag up with so much gold, that I nearly got fourth degree burns.” Luna tells him with a laugh. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“You don’t have to. But uncle Five was there so he knows the truth.” 

“I might just have to believe you now.” Luther tells her with a half smile, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out. 

“Why thank you, good sir. What’s up?” Luna asks him as she takes a sip from her tea. 

“Allison wants to know if we want to join her, Vanya and Klaus in the garment district?” 

“Sure.” 

“Alright, let’s head over there.” 

End of line 


	6. Chapter 6

There were some nights that Luna and sleep were best friends and other nights where they were enemies. Tonight was a night where she could not sleep. Luna tossed and turned in bed. She gave up after a while. Luna let out a huff, as she tugged on a gray aerosmith hoodie that was three sizes too big and smelled heavily of charcoal and barely, her camera and her butterfly knife. She did her hair in a quick and dirty ponytail and left. Luna opted to head downtown, properly not the best idea at one am. But, when did Luna care about doing something that was safe and smart? Never.

Downtown was busy, loud, and bright. Drunk and high people were coming and going from the clubs or stores. Luna let out a huff as she pulled her headphones back up. She was really hoping that the dead wouldn’t pay her any mind. But, a few of them saw her and started to yell and beg her for help. Luna simply rolled her eyes and pulled out her camera. She started to take pictures of the neon signs of the clubs and shops. She was happily ignoring everyone as she walked along the sidewalk. 

“Hey sweetheart.” A greasy man called out to Luna, who didn’t hear him. “Hey I’m talking to you.” The man says yanking Luna's shoulder, the young omega was yanked backwards hard and almost tripped. The man smirked and pulled her headphones off, and threw them to the ground. Luna eyed went wide as she turned and growled at him.

“The fuck?!” She growls watching as the headphones were now cracked on the side. “Those weren’t cheap asshole.” 

The man let out a tsk as he grabbed Luna by the shoulders, he dug his nails deep into Luna’s shoulders. “What’s a pretty little omega like you doing out so late? Looking for an alpha.” He asks with a yellow toothed smile. 

“Oh fuck you.” Luna growls stomping on his foot hard. The man let out a yelp of pain, he let out a warning growl. But Luna being Luna, balled up hand into a fist and punched him hard. She could hear something cracking as her fist made contact. 

“You little bitch.” The man growls, pulling his hand back ready to punch her. Luna braced, but the guy was punched a second time. Not by Luna but, by Diego. The force of the punch sent the man down. 

“Is there a problem here?” Diego asks with a warning growl as he pulls Luna close to him. She let out a small whine of confusion but went with it. 

The man held his jaw, his now broken jaw as he looked between the pair, and he chose to run. 

“You alright?” Diego asks, looking Luna over, who gave him a shrug. 

“Nothing broken, expect for my headphones.” She tells him picking up the broken headphones, and stuffing them into the hoodie. “These things were not cheap, also.” Luna says, pulling out the stainless steel butterfly knife from the pocket of the hoodie. “I could have handled it.” 

Diego let out a snort, “Really?” 

“Yes, really. But thank you.” Luna tells him putting the knife away. “What are you doing out here so late?” 

“I was out on patrol, and I spotted you.” Diego said and gestured with his head, and the pair started to walk off. “What are you doing out here so late?” 

“Couldn’t sleep. Thought a walk and taking pictures might help me.” She explains to him, as she took a few pictures. 

“And you thought coming out to downtown at one am was a good idea?” Diego asks, as Luna opened and closed her mouth with a click.

“Yea your right.” Luna admits while sticking her tongue out at him. 

Diego shook his head as he finally noticed the hoodie she was wearing, “Why are you wearing Luther's hoodie?”

“Thought it might keep the unwanted alphas away. Guess it didn't.” Luna mutters, “Do you think he'll mind, that I took it?” 

“Doubt it, you two have become close over the past couple of days.” Diego tells her, as Luna smiled at him.

“Yea, we've definitely bonded over the last couple of days.” Luna happily tells him. “We were playing chess today and he beat me.” 

“Sounds like Luther. Him and Fives used to play together. Dad saw it as a test of intelligence or something. No one but dad could beat Five at chess.” Diego explains saldy, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Luna gave him a small sympathetic smile, “Sorry about that.” 

“Don’t be.” Luna tells him, “I never really knew my grandparents. My dad’s folk died right before I was born, and my mom’s folks weren’t a big part of his life.” Luna tells him as her hand went to where her dogs should have been. For a moment she panicked and then relaxed. They were back at the manor. “So how was your patrol going?” 

“It was going fine.” Diego says noting how quickly she changed the topic. The two chatted as they walked, for another hour. Another hour passed before Diego went and got his car, they got in and started to drive. 

“You're looking for someone.” Luna comments as the pair got to the shaddier part of town. 

“I’m looking for Klaus, he’s back at it.” Diego softly mutters to her. 

“Don’t be too hard on him, he’s been through a tough time.” Luna tells him as Diego gives her a side eye, “Uncle Fives told me what happened to him. Getting kidnapped by Hazel and Cha-Cha, tortured, time traveling to the middle of the vietnam war, getting sober, falling in love and watching the man you love die. He’s not handling it well at all.” 

“Shit.” Deigo says hissing as he looks at Luna. “How did Five learn all this.” 

“Hazel told him.” Luna explains, “Or what Hazel knew. The rest he pieced together. Klaus needs help, not for everyone to look down on him.” 

“Dad dismissed him and we did as well.” Diego admits to her, “I know it’s not an excuse.” 

“No it’s not.” Luna agrees, tapping the glass, “Hold up, I think that’s him.” 

Diego stopped the car, and spied three people, all three were men. Two of there standing over the third, who was on the ground. The pair exited the car quietly and quickly, Luna went down low and pulled out her knife. As they got closer they saw it was in fact Klaus, he was curled in on himself and mumbling to himself. 

“Fuck man, he’s to strung out. We're not getting our money from him tonight.” One of the two men complains. 

“The boss is not going to be happy. You hear that Hargreaves, the boss is not going to be happy.” The second man growls, causing Klaus to flinch. Luna let out a low growl as she approached one of the men from behind. 

“Wish we could kill him.” The first man mutters “Would be so much easier if he was dead.” 

“Dead men don’t pay.” The second man points out, “The boss wants him money.” 

“How much does this sorry excuse for an omega own?” The first man asks as Luna had crept up behind him. She kicked the back of his knees, the man fell which went unnoticed by his partner. Before he could cry out, she put her hand over his mouth and slit his throat. Blood sprayed out. By the time the second man had even noticed what was going on a knife had impaled him through the throat. Both bodies dropped with a thud each. 

“Klaus?” Diego asks in a gentle tone as he knelt down next to his brother. Klaus's pupils were blown wide, and he was shaking. Now that they were closer they could hear him begging for Ben not to die. “Shit.” Diego hisses placing two fingers to the side of his neck, “His heart rate is up. We need to get him back.” Diego says picking Klaus up. 

“Why?” Luna asks, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. 

“He’s in the middle of cocaine high. Thankfully for once he didn’t overdose. Mom will know what to do.” Diego explains placing Klaus on the backseat. 

“You sure?” Luna whispers looking back at Klaus. She saw Ben seated next to him on the floor, as Klaus was pleading for Ben to come back. Ben was trying to calm Klaus down but that was doing little to no good. As Klaus was still panicking. “Well you better hurry, I don’t think he’s getting any better.” 

“Mom’s a nurse, and a doctor rolled into one robot. She can help. Just buckle up.” Diego warns as he sped away and back to the manro. 

“FUCKING HELL!” Luna yells holding onto the handle bar above her head. They arrived back at the manor in record time, with Luna swearing up a storm. Diego chose to ignore her as he rushed in calling for Grace. 

“Fuck you Diego.” Luna mutters as she stumbles into the living room dropping her camera and knife onto the table. Luna curled up into a tight ball on the couch. “Please be okay mom.” Luna whispers, as she closes her eyes, finally able to sleep. 

Luna woke up, to the sound of movement and to someone loudly sipping coffee. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Five sitting across from her. Luna shot up, awake.

“We might have a problem.” She whispers/yells to him. 

Five slowly quirked an eyebrow, “What did you do, this time?” 

“Klaus got high, and Ben was seated next to him on the floor of the car. And I think Ben realized that I could see.” Luna quickly explained looking over her shoulder, as if seeing if Ben or one of the other Hargreaves were awake.

Five look stunned, shocked and pissed. “Fuck.” 

End of line


	7. Chapter 7

Fives was angrily tapping his fingers against his coffee cup, as Luna was bouncing her leg. 

“Fuck.” Fives growls/hisses at Luna. 

“I know.” Luna whines hanging her head. 

“Fuck, this is bad.” 

“I know, I know, I know. Look I was just looking to check on Klaus. And I guess Ben saw me, and he realized I could see him.” Luna quickly explains, as she hung her head in shame. 

“Where’s Klaus now?” Fives asks, downing his coffee in one go. Luna could only quirk an eyebrow at his action. 

“Infirmary, Grace is or was making sure he was coming down from a cocaine high safety.” Luna tells him, “It was a little scary.” 

“Yea it can be.” Fives agrees softly. “Klaus should be okay, it’s nothing new for him.” 

“It’s still scary old man. I’ve never seen something like that before.” 

“I know.” Five whispers stood and sat next to Luna. He offered her a half hearted attempt of a smile, as he gave her a side hug. Luna hugged him back, right as Fives phone went off. “Seems like you are on a mission to the monster hunter timeline.” 

“Why did they send it to you?” Luna asks as let out a small hiss, “My phone is up in my room.” 

“Go, I’ll handle shit here.” Five tells her. 

“You mean trying to figure out why the probably the end of the world is or trying to see if Klaus died?” Luna tried to tease but it had no heat behind it. 

“Both, now get going.” 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Luna arrived in Dewsbury very, very, very confused. For one thing it was raining, not a normal light rain but a heavy downpour that was turning the soil into a thick mud. And second the basilisk was dead. Luna poked around and found out some hunters had come and killed the snake. 

“They didn’t take the money?” Luna asks, adjusting her crossbow. 

“No, they took one of the basilisk’s fangs and left.” The mayor tells Luna in a cold tone, “They were polite and left.”

“Okay, what did they look like?” Luna asks him. 

“There were four of them, all wearing black, and wearing masks that resemble animals. They came, killed the basilisk and took a fang and left.” He explains with a curt nod. 

Luna narrowed her eyes, there was no way it was the commission, “Were they carrying a black square shaped case?” She asks him, as she shifts her weight from foot to foot. 

“Yes, they did.” Luna’s eyes went wide as she ran out of the mayor’s house. The mayor called out for her, but Luna ran. She ran till she was safely back in the woods surrounding the town, and tapped on her watch. 

She landed back at the manor, a moment too late. Vanya, Diego and Fives were on the floor of the living room unconscious, and struggling to breath. Luna tossed her crossbow to the side as she ran and slid next to Fives. On the table were seven cups of coffee, and a box of doughnuts. Allsion, and Klaus were off to the side, and Luther was missing. Next to Vanya, Diego and Fives were cups of coffee there contents spilling onto the floor. 

“What happened?” She barks, pressing two fingers to the side of Fives neck, she could feel a weak and rapid plus. 

“A fan came by, and dropped off the coffee and doughnuts. I left the room to get Luther and Klaus, and when I came back they were like this.” Allison explains, Luna growled, “What’s wrong with them?”

“Basilisk venom, very deadly. Where’s Luther?” Luna asks her. 

“Went to get mom.” Klaus tells her, as Luna nodded her head. Klaus could see that she was shaking and trying to keep it together. For some reason a part of Klaus wanted to comfort her, tell her it would be okay. They would find some sort of solution. And everything would be okay, he wanted to tell her that. That part of him didn't like seeing her shaking from the fear. He wasn't sure where this part of himself came from and he didn't like it. He barely knew the young omega.

“Okay,” Luna whispers, standing and shaking as she did, “Okay I need to head back to Dewsbury and get the crue, simple and easy.” 

“There’s a cure? You can fix this?” Allison asks as Luther and Grace arrive. 

“Yea, they each need a drop of phoenix tears. Phoenix tears are the only crue to basilisk venom.” Luna explains, “I don’t know how I’m going to do this. But, I’ll figure something out.” 

Luther and Grace quickly moved the three sick Hargreaves to the infirmary. Luna had gone up to check up on Fives and to tell him that she was going to fix this. Luna removed Fives watch before she left the room, she took in a deep breath as she went back downstairs. 

“Allison says there is a cure.” Luther says stopping Luna. 

“There is back in the monster hunter reality.” Luna tells him picking up her crossbow. 

“You said that the cure was something called phoenix tears, how do you plan on getting those?” Klaus asks as Luna shrugged. “There going to die, because you don’t have a plan.” 

“I’ll figure it out.” Luna says snapping at Klaus. Klaus let out a snort as shock his head. 

“Do you want help?” Allison asks in a sweet and naturing tone as Luna cocked her head to the side, “We can go with you and help you.” 

“I don’t know.” Luna says hesitating and pulling her hat down to hide her eyes. Luna had to hide her eye roll. Allison's tone was far too sweet and caring. It was the tone of voice an alpha used when they were trying to get an omega to do something. Something they didn't want to do. Klaus noticed it and had to hide his own growl.

“It would be better then just sitting here and waiting.” Luther mutters, while looking at Allison, who nodded her head in agreement. 

“Klaus?” Luna asks looking at the omega. 

“Sure, why not.” Klaus agrees, running a hand over his face with a bitter sigh. “It’s better than sitting here and waiting.” 

“We have till sundown.” Luna states, with a shrug. Luna handed Luther Fives watch, she gave him a quick run down how to use it. Using Five’s watch, the four of them left for Dewsbury.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Klaus, you're the only here who doesn't have much combat training.” Luna comments once they arrive in the woods. 

“Sadly daddy dearest didn’t think much of my talents.” Klaus says with a slight hiss/growl in his voice. 

Luna clicked her tongue as she pulled her crossbow off from her back and handed it to Klaus, “You don't need much training to use a crossbow.” Luna tells him, “Just point and shot, see the mushrooms on the log, hit them.” 

“Do we have time for this?” Allison asks as Klaus lined up the sights of the crossbow with the mushroom, “We can’t waste time, Five, Diego and Vanya are slowly dying.” As she looked to Luther for support. 

“We can and will make time. Time in this reality and the prime move differently. An hour here is less than thirty minutes there.” Luna explains, as Klaus hit the mushroom, “Klaus needs some time to learn. Besides,” Luna says, opening her jacket just enough to unhook a dagger from her left thigh, right as Klaus hit a second mushroom. Luna simply handed the dagger to Allison, “You're going to want this dagger.” Allison took the dagger, with a sour expression. 

“I think I’m getting the hang of this.” Klaus happily says, “But, I’m running out of arrows.” 

“There called bolts.” Luna corrects as she unhooks a leather quiver from her belt and hooks onto Klaus's belt. “There you go, you can collect the bolts you already used.” 

“Thanks for the tip, I’m going to practice a little longer, and then we can get going.” Klaus tells the trio. 

“Take all the time you need Klaus.” Luther tells him, as Klaus nodded his head and went back at it. “Who knows what we're up against here, Klaus needs something to keep himself safe.” 

“Fair point.” Luna tells him, as she reaches for the back of her belt and slides something off of it. It was a viking axe, she tossed it to Luther, “I do hope you know how to use this?” 

“I think I can manage.” Luther tells her with a smirk as he takes a few swings of the axe. 

“Are you going to be alright?” Allison asks Luna smirked. 

“I’ll be fine.” Luna tells her, smirking. Klaus spent another twenty minutes practicing with the crossbow before they left for the village. Luther tried to make small talk with Luna about the village. She knew he was trying to keep her calm. Luna told him and the others that the village was livestock town. They supplied the surrounding villages with meat and produce. As they were walking Luna spied something. It was a mauled sheep carcass and big footprints in the mud. A plan slowly hatched in Luna's mind.

Dewsbury was a flurry of activity, the townsfolk were happy to learn that the basilisk was gone. But, they were whispering about a pack of possessed wolves attacking there livestock. The mayor was doing shit about it. Luna smirked as they made there way to the mayor’s house. The mayor was a middle aged man, who wasn’t happy to see Luna, Allison, Klaus and Luther. But he offered them tea. 

“Hunter, what brings you back so soon?” The mayor asks, as Luna scowled. 

“We heard about your wolf problem. I’ll take care of them for a vial of phoenix tears.” Luna tells him. 

“No,” The mayor says as all four of them let out a string of curses, “One vial of phoenix tears is not worth a pack of wolves.” 

“Then what is?” Allison asks him, as the mayor didn’t brother hide his smile. 

“The hunter's jacket and hat are made from the hide of a chimera. That and the death to the wolves would equal the vial.” The mayor explains. 

“You're going to barter while the lives of three people hang in the balance?” Luther growls at the man. 

“It’s the way the world works, son.” 

“We keep the wolves once there dead. I could use the pelts, and your people could use the meat.” Luna states, narrowing her eyes, “It didn’t escape us that your people are too thin, while you're not.” 

“I can’t.” 

“You can and you will.” Klaus warns in a cold voice. 

“Fine,” The mayor growls, “You keep the damn animals once you kill them.” 

“Deal.” Luna says standing and removing the tan duster jacket and tossing it at the mayor. Underneath the jacket Luna wore a pair of dark brown pants, with boots that were caked with mud and blood. A black high collar vest shirt that was trimmed white, a brown belt with a hatchet on the left side of her belt, and a dagger was strapped to her right thigh. She carefully removed the tan wide brimmed hat and stroked the three feathers that were on it. “My hat, jacket and the death of the wolves for the vial.” 

“It’s a deal.” The mayor agrees, taking the hat and jacket from Luna. 

It didn’t take much effort to find and kill the wolves. Luna skinned them with ease, and Luther was able to carry them back to town. The townsfolk were happy to have meat on there tables, and food in there bellies. Luna heard some of the farmers talking with the aid of some magic, there livestock should be up to maturity in a few weeks. And the meat from the wolves would help them survive that long. With the woods free of the wolves they could freely go hunting again. 

“With the use of magic, it'll be an hour.” The tanner tells Luna as he adjusted all twenty of the wolf pelts.

“That's fine, we can kill an hour over at the tavern.” Luna tells him as she plays with the empty tub in her mouth. She paid him hundred gold coins. The tanner took the money and left, yelling out orders to his student. Luna pulled the empty honey stick out of her mouth and tossed it into the lantern. The plastic bent and melted away. 

“You said there was a tavern, they got beer?” Klaus asks Luna, with a weary yet hopeful smile on his face. It had been a long and tiring day, and Klaus wanted something to take the edge off. 

“They got maed. Which is far better than beer or wine.” Luna tells him as she turns and starts to walk off, “I’ll buy.” 

“I for one am not going to pass on a free meal or drinks.” Klaus says with a grin and following after Luna.

The tavern was loud with the chatter from the patrons and the waitstaff. The patrons were yelling from the gambling or just talking; while the bard was singing some sad tone of longing and loss. 

The cook was barking out orders, as the serving girls barked the orders back at him. The barkeep was telling a tale and competing with the bard. The tavern was blissfully warm thanks in part to the roaring fire. But, it was also dimly light. There were a few lanterns on the tables. The tavern smelled of sweat, cooked meat and vegetables, mead, and of copper. Luna flagged down a serving girl and held up four fingers. The four of them found a table in the back and Luna let out a yawn.

“Fuck, I'm tired.” Luna mutters with a yawn as she cracks her neck. “Really shouldn’t have gone out so late last night.” 

“What the hell did you order for us?” Allison asks, as Luna gives her a blank stare.

“Mystery meat stew and mead.” Luna tells her with a toothy smile, “The mystery is what type of meat it is. And before you ask it's not human.”

“Umm.” Allison says sharing a look of worry and concern with Luther. 

“Eh, I’ve probably had the worst.” Klaus says with a shrug, “When you live on the streets you learn to have an iron stomach.”

“Can’t be that bad.” Luna asks as she leaned back in her chair. 

“Trust me kid. It can get bad.” Klaus states in a matter of fact tone. 

“Alright.” Luna says as the serving girl came over with the stew and mead. The stew was dark brown color with floating chunks of meat and vegetables. It looked awful but it smelled like heaven. The girl dropped a bowl of bread off and was to her next table. 

“Should we be eating this?” Allison whispers poking at the stew as she watched in horror as Klaus dug in, “I feel bad since they were starving before we came here.” 

“Be thankful then.” Luna tells her taking a spoonful of the stew, “Be thankful you come from a timeline where you don’t need to worry about your next meal. Be thankful that you can afford to eat and do not worry about if that money could help elsewhere.” 

“She’s right, Allison.” Luther tells her eating. He was enjoying the stew, “I’m sorry about your jacket and hat.” 

“Eh it’s fine big guy. Chimera breeding season is almost upon here. I just need to visit Laketown to kill a couple and I’ll have a new jacket and hat.” Luna explains slowly drinking her mead. “This shit hits hard, be careful. It might help me sleep tonight.” 

“You didn’t sleep?” Allison asks, in a motherly tone. Luna let out a snort as she poked at her food. 

“It happens, convolution methods don’t always work. So I went for a walk, met up with Diego, saved Klaus and passed out on the couch.” She explains, “Not a big deal.” 

“Is that why my hoodie was missing?” Luther asks, as Luna nodded her head yes. “Did it help?” 

“A little, thanks by the way.” 

“Your welcome.” 

“So, kid I gotta ask what is up with tattoos?” Klaus asks, taking a large bite of bread.

Luna tilted her head to the side. And then she looked at her arms. Starting from shoulders and curling around her upper forearms and ending at her elbows were a series of silver branches that had gold leaves on them. There was something written in the leaves not that Klaus could read it.

“It's just a tattoo, the rest of it is on my back and chest.” Luna says taking a sip from her mead, “Not that anyone here will see it. Unless?” She asks with a shit eating grin and twinkle in her eye.

“LUNA!” Luther and Allison both yell/scold at her.

“You two are no fun.” Luna days sticking her tongue out.

They ate and talked, and soon left the tavern. Luna got her furs and the vial and soon they were back in there normal reality. Grace gave each sick Hargreaves a drop from the vail, and Luna explained they would be fine in the morning. With this crisis over, Luna went to her room and wrote up a report to the Boss. She knew he wouldn’t be happy about the day’s event. There wasn't anything she could have done, except get the crue. With that said and done, she changed and finally broke down. Luna curled up into a ball in the dead center of her bed and started to cry. She had failed Fives, and it was all her fault. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was late, and Klaus was planning to go out. Without Diego or Five around to bug him about his addictions. He was free to go and have some fun. Or he would if not for his moral compass and conscience Ben. He came back to Klaus’s room looking anxious and upset about something. Not that Klaus cared. He was supposed to be meeting his dealer and to pay him for the last few times, and for something new. 

“Klaus,” Ben says, stopping Klaus from leaving, “Something’s wrong with Luna.” 

Klaus looked at Ben and then rolled his eyes. “And I should care why?” He asks the ghost. 

“She’s a good kid, I guess. Look, something is wrong. She could use someone.” Ben explains to him. 

“I could pop in to see if she is okay, okay?” Klaus asks with a sigh, as Ben looked happy with that idea. Klaus left his room and went to Luna’s door, it was slightly open and he pecked in. There was Luna curled up in a small ball, and crying. Ben gave Klaus a light push into the room, and Klaus knelt down next to her. 

“Luna?” He asks, placing a hand on her shoulder, Luna flinched backwards and curled up tighter into a ball and she was shaking. “Hey, hey, hey what’s wrong?” He coos out. 

“It’s my fault.” Came her muffled response with a sniffle and sob. 

Ben and Klaus shared a worried look, “What’s your fault?” He asks in a soft and gentle tone, as Ben gives him a nudge. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn’t flinch this time. 

“I was too late, they got poisoned.” Luna cries hiding her face further in the sheets, “If I had just tried to get some sleep, and not headed out. I could have gotten there first and killed the fucking snake and no one would gotten sick.” 

“Oh.” Klaus says softly, not sure what to do. “None of this was your fault. It was the commission's fault.” 

“I should have been there to stop them!” Luna growls sitting up. Klaus winced, seeing how red and puffy her eyes were, she had tears stained on her face. “I had to stop them, and now the Boss is going to be pissed about this.” She tells him, rubbing eyes with the heel of her palms. “I failed.” 

“Not your fault.” Klaus corrects gently, reaching out for her. 

“Yes, fuck yes it is. I failed and they could have died.” Luna tells him, as more tears spilled out of her eyes. “I’m a failure.” 

“Take it from me kid, you're not a failure. I should know.” Klaus mutters with an eye roll. Without thinking he pulled Luna into a tight hug. Luna went stiff as a board, but accepted as she hugged him back. “You didn’t fail kid, you found the cure and fixed this shit.” 

“I still feel like shit.” Luna whispers letting out a yawn, and resting her head against Klaus' chest. Klaus’s scent was faint but she could smell, lavender and strawberries. It was comforting, and making her drowsy. 

“You will for a while kid, trust me.” Klaus tells her, “In the morning you apologize to them, and offer to give them something or make something that seems to be more your style. One out of the three of them will apprentice the gesture. Vanya would, I mean if you offer to make her something she would love it. Diego it’s hit or miss with him, maybe make something out of leather. And Five is Five, who knows what he is thinking.” 

“Klaus, she’s asleep.” Ben tells him, Klaus looked down and was shocked to find that she was asleep. 

“Great.” Klaus mutters softly, Luna had a death grip on Klaus. There was no way in hell he was going out now. With a huff, he aggranded himself and Luna on the bed. By some miracle he was able to kick his boots off and pull up the quilt that was on the end of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Ben asks, watching Klaus, settle himself and Luna on the bed. 

“Settling us. I can’t leave. She might wake up. Fuck didn’t think out of everyone in this damn house, I would be one offering her comfort.” Klaus softly growls with a hiss. Ben rolled his eyes, but Luna looked peaceful. 

“Try and get some sleep Klaus.” Ben asks as Klaus flipped him off. But, Klaus let out a soft exhale as closed his eyes, Luna's bed smelled of Luna. It smelled of lavender and honey, it smelled oddly nice. It didn’t take long for Klaus to drift asleep. 

End of line 


	8. Chapter 8

Luna woke to feeling content and calm. Which was very odd, she sluggish opened her eyes, and let out a soft eep. Her front was pressed against Klaus chest, while her back was pressed against the wall. Klaus's sweet scent was making her drowsy and content, and she wanted to desperately fall back asleep. She wanted to fall asleep feeling safe, warm and happy. It was a scary and familiar feeling and it made her feel awkward. Luna started to mildly panicked as she wiggled out of Klaus' tight hold. Still mildly panicking she crawled to the end of the bed and fell off; hit her head on the floor. 

“Fuck.” She growls rubbing her head. “The fuck happned?” 

“You passed out, and trapped me.” Klaus yawns as he sits up and rubs a hand over his face. “Are you feeling any better?” 

Luna let out a huff, as she sat up, “I think I’m okay. Yesterday was shit storm. Sorry for trapping you here.” She says playing with the fringe on the quilt.

“Kid,” Klaus says pausing as he looks at the bookcase as one of the books falls to the floor. “Yesterday was a stressful and shitty day, you were stressed and hurting. It’s all good. You're allowed to break down. Your only human after all.” 

Luna bit her bottom lip hard enough that it started to bleed. She didn't answer him right away; as her gaze went to the book that was on the floor. “Your right. It was a stressful and shitty day.” She says getting up and looking at the book, “Why do I still have this.” 

“Have what?” Klaus asks getting up and looking at the book, “ _Knitting for absolute beginners._ You knit?” 

“Knit, sew, crochet, embroidery, dye wool, paint on silk, pattern. You know that shit.” Luna tells him with a shrug as she puts the book back. 

Klaus looked to Ben who was now sitting on the bed, “Ask to borrow it.” Ben tells him with an encouraging smile as Klaus gave him a confused look, “Ask to borrow it and see if she can teach you.” 

“Can I borrow it?” Klaus asks, as Luna gives him a confused look. “I’m trying to learn to knit. Good skill and as daddy dearest used to say idle hands are the devil's playthings.” He says giving a grumpy laugh.

“Right sure.” Luna says handing him the book. Klaus looked a little unsure as he casually flipped through the book stopping at a random page, “If you want,” She says starting to shift her weight from foot to foot, “I could give you some pointers.” 

“I-what, you would?” Klaus asks, as Ben was grinning like a mad man behind him. 

“Sure, like you said it’s a good skill.” Luna agrees with a smile. “And the idle hands thing. Hell you might pick it up as a hobby.”

“Thanks kid. I bought some yarn and needles when me, Allsion and Vanya last went out. How about you teach me after breakfast?” 

“Yea sure.” Luna tells him with a smile, right as her stomach starts growling loudly. “I really shouldn’t have skipped dinner last night.” 

Klaus let out a bark of laughter as he closed the book with a loud thud, “Come on kid, let’s head get some food. And then you can apologize to Five.” 

“You mean grovel.” Luna corrects pulling on her gray jacket, and pulling something else on. Klaus saw it was a set of dog tags, he couldn’t read the names as she tucked them into her night shirt. 

“Either way it will be fun.” Klaus says with a toothy grin, as he slung his arm over her shoulder; as they left her room.

“Hey Klaus.” Luna whispers looking down at the floor. 

“Yes, kid?”

“Thanks for last night. It helped, your scent I mean, it was really soothing. It sort reminded me of my mom.” 

Ben, who was standing to the side, gave Klaus a small push. As Klaus was frozen, like a deer in the headlights. Klaus for his part swallowed a lump in his throat, “Your welcome kid. Glad I could help.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“It's going to be a shit day.” Luna comments as she adjusted her jacket. As the pair made it to the stairwell. 

“What makes you say that?” Klaus asks, as Luna pointed to the window. From the window he could see rain drops hitting the pan. The rain was coming down in drones, as the wind was whipping around. “Well, fuck guess were trapped in the house today.”

“Well maybe not. The old man can pop in and out of here.” Luna tells him, as she stopped and sniffed the air, “I think Grace made french toast.” 

“I think you're right.” Klaus agrees with a smile, “I smell eggs and bacon as well.” 

“I’m so hungry.” Luna whines holding her stomach. Klaus could only laugh, as the pair entered the kitchen. And Luna forze when she saw who was there. She let out a whimper as she zipped up her jacket and tried to leave, but was stopped. 

“LUNA!” The person yells squishing her in a bone tight hug. Luna could hear someone growling and she was going to bet any time money it was Five. The man hated Jason. 

“Jason.” Luna squeaks out. Jason was an agent for the organization like Luna and Five. He was a few feet taller then Luna with a muscular build. The man boasted about being a former US ranger from the Nori timeline. He had short cropped midnight black hair and lapis blue eyes. And opposed to Luna he wore a red a red polo shirt and slacks. “What are you doing here?” She asks, starting to wiggle out of the hug. 

“I heard about what happened to Five.” He says, as he let Luna go. “I’m rather shocked you were able to get the crue in time.” 

“Well you know the time zones difference and all.” Luna says walking over to the counter, and taking in a deep breath. In through the nose out through the mouth. “How-how-how did you find about this?”

“Mary told me.” Jason tells her with a smug grin. Luna had to suppress her own growl, unlike Five who didn’t, “I don’t understand you Luna.”

“What do you mean?” Luna asks as she busies herself in making a cup of coffee. 

Jason pressed his lips into a thin line, “I can understand wanting to save Five. He's an important asset to the Boss. But the others? There well.” He says twisting his hand in a circular motion as he looked at the Hargreaves. 

“They got caught up in my mess. And I had to fix it.” Luna simply says with bitterness in her voice, “I was too late to stop the commission agents from getting the venom.” 

Jason placed a hand on Luna’s shoulder and she went stiff. “You shouldn’t have to Red.” Jason says as Luna starts to shake slightly. How did he know about that nickname?

“What did you just call me?” She whispers in a low and scared voice. 

“Red.” Jason says squeezing her shoulder, “Isn’t that what he calls you?” 

“Don’t call me that.” She whispers, “You're not allowed to call me.” 

“Why is that?” He asks, he opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't. There was a loud pop as Five popped over. 

He ripped Jason’s hand off of Luna’s shoulder. Jason and Five locked eyes as Five simply bent his wrist backwards. Five bent the joint far beyond normal means. The room was filled with a sickening snapping and cracking sound. Jason made no visible indication as his wrist was bent backwards, his face however. His face contorted in pain as there were moer; sickening snapping sounds, and then and only then did Five let go. 

“Don’t touch her.” Five growls as Jason cradles his hurt wrist to his chest. Jason took in a sharp breath and glared at Fives but opted not to say anything as he left. 

“Thank you.” Luna tells him in a soft voice. 

“Welcome. I owned you.” Five simply says. “The asshole left you something.” As he pointed to a bundle next to Luna’s chair. Luna cocked her head to the side and opened the bundle open, it was six bolts of high quality leather and angora rabbit fur. Luna beamed she knew what she was going to make for everyone.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Luna let out a soft hum, as she looked at the twelve pieces of dark brown leather all cut out, and the twelve pieces of rabbit fur. Each piece of leather cut in the shape of a hand with a leather written on it. 

“So Allsion has an interview?” Luna asks, picking up a two inch needled and threading it with waxed thread. 

“Something like that.” Klaus says with a hum as he looks at the book that was on the table. Luna adjusted the book, and Klaus gave a nod of thanks. 

“Do you know where?” She asks, picking up the set of leather that had an _L_ on them. 

“Theater I think.” Klaus says with a hum as he got into the rhythm of knitting. “This isn’t that hard.” 

“It’s not.” Luna agrees as she starts to sew the fur into the leather. 

“Hey guys.” Vanya greets poking her head into the living room. Klaus was sitting on one of the couches with Luna sitting next to him on the floor, “Mind if I practice here?” She asks, holding up her volin. 

“No.” Both say, as Vanya smiled and set up. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Klaus tells her with a warm smile, as the trio worked in silence. With Vanya music filling the room. Vanya started to practice. Shortly Diego came in with his very large collection of knives and his whetstone. By that point Luna was working Allison gloves. Diego didn’t say anything as he sat down and started to sharpen his knives. It wasn’t too long after that, Luther poked his head in and smiled. He strolled in laptop in hand, gave a nod and sat next to Klaus. He didn’t say much as he propped his laptop up on his lap and got to work. Five was the last one in the room, as he popped in, carrying his own laptop, pens, pencils, notebook, and highlighters. Five simply sat down next to Diego and got to work. 

“This is cozy.” Luna simply says as she leaned back against the couch. She was happily working Diego gloves now. 

“Definitely.” Klaus agreed as he looked at his handy work. 

“Klaus what are you working on?” Diego asks with a raised eyebrow.

“A scarf I think.” He says holding up his work, it did sort of look like a scarf. It was definitely long enough to be a scarf with fringed edges. But, Klaus has picked the tackiest and ugliest wool for his scarf. It was an eye sore to look at it. Who knew they made neon blue wool. Upside they would never lose the wearer in a snowstorm.

“It looks great Klaus, for your first time that is.” Vanya pipes in. Luna would bet money that she was lying. 

“See this is why Vanya is my favorite.” Klaus tells her with a smile. “And that’s why you're getting this when I’m done.” 

“Thanks Klaus.” 

“Your welcome.” 

“Playing favorites now?” Luther asks, not looking up from his laptop. 

“We all know who you play favorites with.” Diego says with a slight growl. 

“Hey old man.” Luna says balling up some scrap leather and throwing it at Five. 

“Yes, brat?” Five asks looking up from his work. 

“Do you think Grace could make us earl grey lavender tea?” Luna asks, eyeing him. Five was quick to understand, as he nodded his head and vanished. “Do you like tea?” She asks while looking at Klaus. 

“I prefer coffee, like Five.” Klaus tells her, with a nonchalant shrug.

“Oh well this is good tea. It’s a black tea, which has plenty of caffeine in it.” Luna mumbles as she throws the gloves at Diego. 

“Thanks.” Diego says, he looks over the gloves, “These are nice looking.” 

“They should be, it’s real buckskin and rabbit fur. They will keep your hands nice and warm.” Luna says starting to work on Klaus gloves.

“What’s buckskin?” Vanya asks as Luna starts to sew the rabbit fur.

“Buckskin, or deer hide.” She says, as Fives popped back in with a tray of tea and scones. Five stuffed a scone into his mouth as he sat back in front of the laptop. He simply choked down the scone.

“Hey brat.” Five says with a scowl, as Luna was making herself a cup of tea, “Were missing shit.” 

“What?” 

“Were missing shit.” Five growls running a hand through his hair, “Someone removed entries from the snapshot archives.” 

There was a moment of silence, “WHAT!” 

End of line 


	9. Chapter 9

“Please tell me your joking.” Luna says with a slight whine in her voice. “This has to be a joke.” 

“I wish it was.” Five says, showing her the blank screen, “There’s nothing there.” 

Luna clicked her tongue, “Can you log out so I can log in?” She asks, putting her tea to the side. Fives nodded his head and logged out and handed the laptop to Luna. 

“What are the snapshot archives?” Vanya asks as Luna was mumbling under her breath. Vanya couldn’t make it out what she was saying. But, the look of confusion and slight horror on Klaus’s face, told her it wasn't good. 

“The snapshot archives or the archives, is a record of all things that have happened or will happen. Simply put these archives take snapshots of key moments in time. Moments that agents like me and the brat can use on cases. It sounds far fetched, I know.” Five says pausing as everyone gave him a look of disbelief. “Or not. I was trying to gain access to the alternate timeline where Vanay ends the world.” Fives explains. As everyone winced hard.

“What? Why?” Vanya asks, snapping as her eyes start to glow blue. 

“Easy Vanya.” Diego quickly says putting his hands up. “I’m sure Five has a good enough reason. Right, Five?” 

“I was trying to see what caused you to lose control of your powers.” Five simply says as Luna let out a growl. “Someone however has erased that information.” 

“Well it looks like anything to do with Vanya and that chain of events is gone.” Luna says with a whine. “Like they scrubbed those moments clean from the records. I can’t find them.” 

“Shit.” Five growls out, “This isn't good.” 

“No shit. Do you think the Boss knows?” 

“I highly doubt it. One of us has to go and see him. And he likes you and hates me.”

“I wouldn't say that.” Luna mutters with a soft cough, “Who has access to the archives again?” 

“I would, and the Boss, and Judith.” Five tells her, as Luna let out a hum. “You think one of them did.” 

There was a pause before the pair let out a bark of laughter. “They wouldn't do that.” Luna states in a matter of fact tone, “Alright.” She says getting up and stretching, “Guess I’ll finish the gloves when I get back.” 

“Have fun.” Five grumbles as he cracks his neck. “Do say hi to Judith for me.” 

“If I don’t stab her first.” Luna says with a forced smile. 

“Please don't do that.” Five requests, as Luna winked and vanished in a circle of blue light.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Luna had a love hate relationship with the organization headquarters. Her major grip, was why the fuck was it white? It drove her mad. She walked down the halls, and passed many doors. Was stopped and greeted by many agents. But, she finally arrived at the Bosses office, and Judith was missing. Which made Luna beam, she didn't have to deal with Judith. 

The Boss's office was a large whitd room with an even larger window behind him. The view was of the universe. The Boss was seated in front of his glass desk, while Jason was seated across from him.

“Aww Luna, I was just about to call for you.” The Boss says grinning at her, as Luna frowned.

“How come sir?” Luna asks with a head tilt. 

“You need to tell him that Five broke my wrist.” Jason snaps out as Luna gets closer she could see that Jason's wrist was in a cast. Luna played dumb. As she had to hide her smirk.

“I don’t know; what Jason is talking about.” Luna lies, as she sat down. 

“Don’t lie Luna.” The Boss says, scolding her, “I saw the footage.” 

“Boss fire that bastard.” Jason demands, “He broke my wrist for now reason.” 

“Well that is a lie, Five had a reason. Jason came to the manor today after learning about Five, Vanya and Diego being poisoned. I wasn’t in the best place mentally sir, and Jason's sudden appearance didn’t help. Jason put his hand on my shoulder, and Five could see I was uncortamble, so he removed Jason’s hand.” Luna explains. 

“By, breaking Jason’s wrist?” The Boss asks as Luna nodded her head, “Jason per tell, how did you learn about Five and siblings being poisoned.” 

“Well you see Boss.” Jason says, starting to going pale. 

“Mary in accounting told him.” Luna says, in a deadpan tone. 

“Aww I see. And doing so you're both in trouble. It’s against the rules to learn such information before it’s ready. I know we play fast and loose with the rules of time, space and reality. As of this moment Jason you are barred from any and all missions, and do tell Mary I wish to speak with her in an hour.” The Boss tells him. 

Jason stood and said nothing as he left. As Jason left, Judith came in with a cup of coffee for the Boss. Luna and Judith said nothing as she left. 

“Now Luna, my dear. What can I do for you?” The Boss asks, taking a big sip of coffee. 

“Someone has wiped the archives clean.” Luna says as the Boss spit out of the coffee and onto Luna. 

“Oh Luna, I’m so very sorry.” The Boss says looking around for something to whip the coffee off. 

“It’s fine Boss.” Luna simply says as she used her shirt to whip the coffee off. “Any and all entries that have to do with Vanay and her ending the world have been scrubbed clean.” 

“What?” The Boss asks, giving Luna a confused look, Luna nodded her head yes. “That’s not possible.” 

“It’s the truth sir.” Luna tells, “I would never lie about this.” 

The Boss let out a hum, as he logged into his computer that was on his desk. The Boss was quiet for a long time as Luna fidgeted in her seat. “Fucking hell! Who the fuck did this.” He yells as Luna shrugged. “This is not good.” 

“No shit.” Luna grumbles.

“Someone did this on purpose. Someone is trying to keep something from us.” 

“Yea, I figured that much out myself. But, the big question is who?” 

“The most obvious answer is the Handler. But, the not so obvious answer is how did she get in here?” 

“Maybe someone is working for the queen bitch? Like how uncle Five was working for us and her?” 

“That is a possibility.” The Boss mutters as he skimmed through the archives. “In any event, you and Five need to keep working on this.” 

“Sir? I don’t think the queen bitch is going to give up so easily.” 

“There is no doubt in my mind that you are right. The Handler needs to set off the end of days, but how is up in the air. And we can't have that.” 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Luna let out a small huff as she worked with the dark blue silk. She needed to finish this shirt before her next mission. With all the grace of swan she got up from her chair and went down to the kitchen to make some honeybush chocolate tea. 

Five was less than happy to hear the news. The Boss and Judith had worked for an hour trying and failing to figure out where the missing data went. And they got nothing. Access to the archives was heavily watched, and the missing data was not good. Five and Luna were in a very heated debt by the time Allison arrived back. Luna and Five were ready to trade blows, as she told everyone the good news. She got the job, she was the new acting director and acting coach. Her new job was with the biggest theater in the city. And everyone was happy for her. 

Luna let out a second huff as she got back to her. She knew it was late, but this shirt was not going to finish itself. And she was almost done, just a couple more stitches here and there and it would be done. Luna carefully entered her to see that someone, most likely Five, had been in her room. Sitting on her desk was a paper boat filled with takoyaki. Luna smirked as she popped one into her mouth and enjoyed the taste of the octopus and ginger. Luna ate the takoyaki and finished her shirt. And in the morning her and Five would get back to work on the case. 

End of line.


End file.
